


We're messed up but there's a good reason for that, okay

by twistedluminarystudent



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dimension Travel, F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Mental Health Issues, Reverse Gideon Gleeful, Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Reverse Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Reverse Pines, Wormholes, what am i doing i dont even know this au well enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedluminarystudent/pseuds/twistedluminarystudent
Summary: The pig snorts through its nose and the infinity-sided die lodged in the thing's mouth shifts just a tiny bit. Dipper's heart nearly leaps out of his own body. He opens his mouth, but all that comes out is carbon dioxide-saturated air. This is the worst time to have his words fail him.The world will end and it will be a pig that does it.An incident regarding the infinity-sided die causes a wormhole to another dimension.





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper makes a vow.

The goddamn pig stares at him unblinkingly, eyes round-eyed and filled with faux innocence, as it chews repeatedly on an object that most certainly had the capability to tear apart reality itself, or worse. Stanford Pines is sprawled on the couch, the harsh rays of sunlight doing nothing to disturb him from his snoring, unconscious state. His glasses are askew and drool runs down his chin persistently. Shock and horror rips through Dipper until he can't feel anything and his ears buzz.

The pig raises its head curiously on his lap, blissfully unaware of everything that is wrong with this situation.

Dipper takes a breath. For as long as he and his sister lives, not a single molecule of area on Ford's six fingered hand will ever come into contact with the bane of existence that is alcohol. If they live through this, that is.

The pig snorts through its nose and the infinity-sided die lodged in the thing's mouth shifts just a tiny bit. Dipper's heart nearly leaps out of his own body. He opens his mouth, but all that comes out is carbon dioxide-saturated air. This is the worst time to have his words fail him.

The world will end and it will be a pig that does it.

...Just what the actual fuck is going on here right now.

"Hey bro-bro, what's taking...?!"

Enter the twin. A small part of Dipper's mind tells him that he didn't hear her bounding down the stairs.

Waddles turns its head towards its owner, great folds of pink fat wobbling mercilessly, and fuck, the die shifts again. Dipper finds that he cannot rip his gaze away from the pig, though he's fairly certain Mabel is right next to him and has joined the staring contest. His body feels like its immobilized in peanut brittle and his breath holds itself.

It is Mabel who speaks first. "...I-is that-?"

"Yes." His voice sounds odd. Like he's in a dream, he hopes he is.

"Oh."

Oh. Just oh. What an appropriate response.

Mabel steps closer, at an unbearably slow pace, hands up in level with her chest and whole body trembling.

"H-hey, Waddles," The pig raises its head as its name is mentioned and the die moves until the sign that's facing Dipper is a-

" _Get that out of your mouth!"_

Everything happens at once.

Mabel makes a horrified noise at his outburst and he registers shock ebbing away at him and his body feeling like jelly before making a leap for the animal, carpet and dust and wood sliding through the soles of his shoes, arms desperately outstretched towards the die that's sprinting to the ground like a rocket.

**BANG!**

Reality really did rip itself apart, he thinks as he is sucked through the tear. Mabel's screams follow him through and through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper freaked out because he spotted the triangle symbol on the die. ptsd and all that.


	2. Chapter 2

On the bright side, Mabel can check out the label 'travel through an inter-dimensional portal' from her list of Things to do Before Dying. Sci-fi obsessed Candy's gonna flip, even if they already have encountered weirder stuff before. On the not so bright side, she wakes up to her head feeling like its got a hammer pounding its way through her brain. Seriously, she feels like she's eaten an entire jar of glitter again, an experience she'd planned to not repeat again, but holy moly, look at that, reality twists her oaths around and here she is, suffering through the repercussions yet again despite not having done anything. Pacifica would call it something like 'karma', scoffing in irritation, and allowing Mabel to go on a rant about the inconvenience of life all while nodding sagely at the right moments.

She spits out hair, mouth feeling like sandpaper and sits up to look around.

She doesn't really know what she was expecting but going through a rip in the space-time continuum, to her information, usually meant something more exciting. So, what in the world is she doing in the living room of the shack like they'd never left?

'They', she said 'they', that's odd, wasn't she the only one-?

Wait, DIPPER!!

Mabel swings her head around to find her brother, mind running rampant with the awfully worrying thought of losing him into the void or even- oh wait, he's right here. She sighs in relief. Jeez, he's a real handful.

She takes the opportunity to giggle amusingly at the way he's face-planted onto the floorboards. He's totally going to freak out when he wakes up, he's always complaining about how dusty it is- wait, what?

The floor of the Mystery Shack is clean?

After shaking off the shock (heh, that sounds funny), Mabel looks at the ground in befuddlement and cautiously places her hands on the floor, swiping her fingers. A clean squeak fills the air at the motion and Mabel's eyebrows rise through her hairline. This is the most suspicious thing she's ever examined before, including the journal.

Her jaw drops when she raises her head and notices a few other changes like how the television remote is actually on the table, and how the tabletop's as shiny as the floor. The carpet's vacuumed?

Okay, they're totally in an alternate universe.

As if on cue, Dipper groans.

Mabel grabs his face off the ground and graciously summarizes the situation in hand.

"DIPPER WE'RE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION IN A PLACE THAT LOOKS LIKE THE MYSTERY SHACK BUT ACTUALLY ISN'T AND WE HAVE NO WAY OF GOING HOME AND-"

"GET OFF MABEL!"

Dipper smacks her away and she laughs at the half dazed, half annoyed expression on his face. She patiently waits for him to examine his surroundings and grins in an I-told-you-so manner when shock lights up his features, neatly overtaking every other emotion.

"So, are we just gonna, like, stare at the wonders of what interdimensional travel can achieve or do you have any idea of what to do?" Mabel chirps pleasantly, making sure she does it before her twin spirals into the 'oh shit we'll never get out of this' mood.

At the question, Dipper switches into thinking mode instantly, eyebrows scrunching up as he stands and paces around anxiously, murmuring incoherent phrases rapidly. At least he's not freaking out.

It's dark out when Mabel glances out the window but she can see traces of light peeking out from the horizon. It looks like its really early. And quiet.

Mabel's about to get up as well (the floor isn't that comfy), when a voice interrupts the usual routine.

"Hands up, fellas, ya'll are breaking and entering!"

There's a shadowed man in the doorway, aiming a crossbow at them.

W-what?

Mabel's blood runs cold at the weapon pointing her way and from the corner of her eye, she sees her brother stiffen up. Her hands remain firmly plastered to her sides as she goes into panic mode. If she moves she'll most definitely get shot and if her brother moves, she'll _still_ get shot.

She feels vulnerable and her fingers twitch. She doesn't have her grappling hook.

"Didn't ya hear me? I said put your hands up!"

Dipper looks terrified. His journal's in his jacket, but what good would that do?

"Listen up-"

Mabel watches in quiet anguish as Dipper resignedly raises his arms. There has to be a way out! They can't just give themselves in to the police of an alternate dimension! Think, Mabel!

"That's righ- !"

The man's approval is firmly cut off when a pair of braces hit him solidly in the eye. The crossbow clatters to the ground noisily and the man yelps in pain, grabbing his face as he keels over.

"Run, Dipper!" Mabel screams at her paralysed brother, mouth feeling emptier than usual as she grabs his hand and sprints towards the backdoor in the kitchen. Dipper trips, nearly bringing her down with him, before hastily recovering and running off on his own, dodging unfamiliar furniture at a matching speed.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!" The man hollers, voice ringing through the house, as they fumble through mechanical lock of the door. The bounding of rushed footsteps informs them that they're being chased and they exchange a single panicked look before kicking the door open and vaulting forward, hearts pounding in harmony.

Something crashes into Mabel, and she feels her feet disconnect from the ground momentarily before crashing onto the grass and having the air knocked out of her.

She gasps out, eyes watering up in pain at the pressure being applied into her sides, and her hands fumble to push it away. Her vision's blurry but she can't see anything other than the grass below her anyway, and she feels her arms pinned sharply together by whoever was above her.

"Did you really think you could esc- Mabel?!"

The grip loosens and Mabel, taking advantage of the moment, wrenches her hands apart and rolls onto her back forcefully, flinging away the body who hits the ground with a light thud. She rises up, swaying on her feet, and spits out grass before glancing at her assaulter.

Her jaw falls open at the sight of an equally dumb-founded Pacifica Northwest.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my headcanon here is that mabel is very aware of how dipper's anxiety goes and does things like distracting him from the bigger picture to prevent him from panicking too much. 
> 
> also, mabel's actually pretty fun to write


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you're from another universe."

"Dimension, actually, but yes, you've got the basic idea."

"And you're names are Dipper and Mabel Pines."

"Yup! That's us!"

"Aw, sorry 'bout all that, by the way. Thought ya'll were a couple of cat burglars or some, not dimension-hopping kids."

"No! It's totally fine, I did throw my braces at you so we're equal now! Plus, that entrance was super sweet, like something out of an action flick!"

"Aw, shucks."

Dipper's eyes narrowed mistrustfully at Bud Gleeful's doppelganger. He threatened Mabel with a godforsaken crossbow and Dipper never liked the version of him back at home anyway. There were stark differences though. Instead of a Hawaiian shirt, the guy was clad in button-down shirt, and the most startling change, of course, is the signature manager hat atop his head. The guy's accent is also odd, a weird mix of both Texan and Jersey, like the man can't decide which to choose. He sniffed into his cup of tea generously laid out by who could be the devil in disguise, before setting it back down.

Apparently, it's Sunday, so the gift shop's not open, leaving the too easy option for explanations available. Dipper feels a little wistful at that. Grunckle Stan never closes, even on weekends.

"So," he clears his throat, gathering the attention of everyone around the table, "we've told you about us, mind acting like decent human beings and return the favor?"

"Dipper!" Mabel gasps, scandalised, and shook her head in faux disappointment before turning to the others, "don't mind him, he's just a regular old grouch, unlike me of course!"

Dipper rolls his eyes as the blonde who he's pretty sure is supposed to be Pacifica bursts into giggles and Gideon smiles nervously. It hits him, not for the first time, that this is a weird group. He doesn't think that Gideon and Pacifica from his dimension even know who the other is.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself anyways," Bud comments, a smile playing on his lips, "Bud Pines, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Dipper freezes.

Did he seriously just hear that right? Bud Pines? Pines?

He glances at Mabel just to make sure, only to see his own surprise reflected back. Both of their hearing can't be impaired, so what the fuck?

Mabel grabs his hand. She, for the first time since they've arrived, looks sca- unsure. Unsure. Mabel doesn't get scared. That's his job. He squeezes back as reassuringly as he can, and she lets go, expression melting away.

Bud stares at them, frowning at the silence that had stretched for longer than it was meant to and shit, should Dipper break it to them? Blondie looks worried and Gideon, for some reason, looks almost scared.

"Well, it is an alternate dimension but, wow," says Mabel, sounding a little awestruck.

"I know, right!" Blondie blurts out, leaning into Mabel's direction enthusiastically, "I'm Pacifica Southeast, by the way, and you're so different it's insane! This might be the craziest thing that's ever happened in this town!"

It takes a while for Dipper's brain to catch up, too occupied with associating Pacifica Northwest in a corny, pink outfit, but when it does, he finds himself breathing out an "Oh." at the same time his sister does.

Immediately afterwards, Dipper mentally facepalms for not expecting it. Of _course_ there's going to be a version of him and his sister here. They're in an alternate dimension for crying out loud.

Mabel turns to him, excitement lighting up her entire face, and squeals, bearing an uncanny resemblance to the barn animal that got them here in the first place.

 "Dipper, we've gotta meet us! Can you even imagine what that's gonna be like?! I mean, if everything's different here, then what do you think you'll be like? What will  _I_ be like? Wait, what if _you're_ actually fun in this reality and I'm like you-?"

"Mabel, we can't _stay_ here," stammered Dipper, cutting off the unnerving amount of enthusiasm radiating from his sister, "we have to go _home_ , remember?"

Mabel visibly deflates at the reminder of exactly how bad their current predicament is, and Dipper feels guilt poking through his stomach. It's true though, he doesn't know what will happen to them if they stay in a foreign dimension for too long. Would it create a paradox? Dipper mentally shudders at the thought. They may have lived through the apocalypse but this is the next worst thing on the list.

"Um, do you guys know how you'll do that yet?"

Gideon Pines hasn't spoken a single word since they've got here until now. Dipper eyes the blonde, struggling to believe even for a second that the timidity and shyness in that voice belonged to the same person who had terrorized them on multiple occasions. The kid was dressed in blue and wore a cap that looked oddly similar to the one Dipper's wearing. His mind wonders at that for a moment, frustration ebbing away at his mental boundaries as if he's trying to solve a particularly challenging puzzle. The shack belongs to Bud, the Pines messed up the family tree, Gideon's cap...

"Well, no... unless you happen to have infinity-sided dice just lying around somewhere?" Mabel interrupts his train of thought, and he can feel it fading away as another track forms. Right, he still needs to think of a plan. He frowns at Mabel, even if they did get their hands on it, the infinity-sided die would be too risky to use. The secure weight of his journal presses onto his stomach lightly, but there's nothing in it about dimensional travel so that's out. He grits his teeth.

"Don't you worry, twins! We'll get you home, no matter what, or die trying! Mark my words, we will not rest until you've been safely procured by your friends and family back in your dimension, and that's a promise!" Pacifica, this Pacifica, raises her fists and pumps them up in some show of determination, face set as Mabel grins. Dipper notices the way Gideon pales at that. There it is again, that odd familiarity. Has he seen this before?

He can't have, he waves it away dismissively.

There's a screech of chair legs sliding harshly against wooden floorboards.

"Well, ya'll kids have fun! This might me a tad bit too much excitement for these old bones to handle," Bud abruptly gets up, to Dipper's surprise, and flashes a buck-toothed smile at them. Dipper finally notices the way his eyelids droop down occasionally and guiltily realises that they woke him up way too early. He ruffles Gideon's hair and boops Pacifica's nose, much to their chagrin, "Don't get yaself killed, ya hear?"

He trots up the stairs, leaving the room and its occupants in silence.

"So," Mabel starts, of course she does, "what're we like, you know, in here? Cos', I swear, if Mabel number two's as grouchy as Dipper in this dimension, then I'll assure you, she'll never be seen again!"

Her question is met with an uncomfortable silence. Dipper looks at them surprisingly, noting the way Pacifica reddens and Gideon stiffens up unpleasantly. Mabel's jaw drops.

" _No way_ ," She breathes out slowly, "I can't believe I'd let myself-"

"N-no, it's not that! It's just, er, well, we're not that close or anything in-"

"What Pacifica means," Gideon stresses, sounding irritated, "is that you guys are the worst."

" _Gideon_ _!_ I did _not_ imply that in any way! A-and, they're not _that_ bad, don't you remember the time they saved us from the summerween trickster?"

"To save their own butts! They didn't care for anyone who'd get eaten at all!"

"But they didn't use any lethal weapons to fight it so that they'd avoid hurting anyone inside!"

"Yeah right! You're just saying that because your dumb feelings keep getting in the way of your judgement system! They're the Gleefuls, Pacifica! They don't care about anyone else, remember?!"

The argument is rudely cut short as Dipper abruptly slams both his hands on the table.

The cup set in front of him shudders at the display of aggression as everyone turns wide-eyed towards the source of the noise.

"Care to explain?" He hisses, Mabel nodding away rapidly in agreement next to him.

 


End file.
